Betrayed
by Rawrawrawr1216
Summary: Misaki has finally made it to England to bring Usui back, but she's not the same person she was when he left..shes a cheater!
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction, I hope you guys like it!**

**This is after they (Usui, Misaki, Tora and Maki) left the castle and are in the hotel.**

**And just a side note, instead of being banished from the castle, Usui must stay in England to be the next heir. And some things have changed a little in Misaki and Toras relationship so it might be a little confusing, but you guys will catch on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the KWMS character or anything :)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Usui, put me down!" Misaki practically yelled.

"I haven't seen my Misaki in so long, though." Usui replied.

He expertly unlocked their hotel room door with one hand, placed Misaki on the bed and started kissing her passionately. "I missed you, Misaki.." he said in between kisses.

He stopped to look down at her when he realized she wasn't kissing him back, but just sitting there with a disturbed look on her face, not sure of what to do.

"Is Misaki okay?" Usui asked. Misaki stayed silent, looking down and finding the carpet suddenly very interesting.

"I'm fine," she said after a moment, "I'm just a little tired after everything that happened today. My foot still hurts a little, too."

Usui could tell that she had lied but pretended he didn't notice and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Misaki POV**

Why could I not tell him? He's going to be so mad when he finds out! I know I can't hide this for long, but I'll have to tell him eventually. I don't want to live my life as a lie. When and how do I tell him though? Where is Tora? I need him!

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Tora. This _has _to be Tora!

"Coming!" I said and quickly walked-err, hopped-to the door.

"President Igarashi!" I greeted him as I normally would so Usui wouldn't be suspicious. "I know I've said this a million times before, but thank you for catching me. I would've surely died had you not been there, and thank you for staying with me at the hospital." I said.

"It was no big deal. Well it was, but anyone with common sense would've done the same thing," he told me, "and I couldn't just leave you there alone, now could I?" he winked.

"I guess not." I said nervously.

**Usui POV**

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Coming!" I heard Misaki say. I could tell she struggled to get to the door.

"President Igarashi!" Misaki said.

I wonder why Tora's here? Is she seriously thanking him again?! I've heard her thank him about 50 times today already! All he did was catch her, I've done this millions of times before.

I'm becoming jealous again, aren't I? I get jealous too easily nowadays, but Misaki is so cute, I don't want any other guy laying their eyes on her. What's up with Misaki, anyways? She seems..distant. Wait, why has it gotten quiet? What's that faint mumbling sound? I quickly turned off the water, put some clothes on and walked out of the bathroom.

**Normal POV**

Tora and Misaki were sitting on the far side of the bed, their backs facing the bathroom so they hadn't noticed Usui walking into the room. Misaki looked very nervous, never had she looked this way before.

"You know he will be furious when he finds out!" Misaki whispered quietly, but just loud enough for Usui to hear as he leaned against the bathroom door frame, arms crossed.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows, or at least noticed something is up." Tora said as he leaned in to kiss her. Misaki blushed deeply.

"Tora!" Misaki whispered urgently, "He could come out at any second!" Usui slipped into the bathroom and closed the door quickly before either of them noticed.

"What the hell just happened?!" Usui said out loud.

* * *

**Sorry that this first chapter is so short..I'll be editing it a lot in the next few days to make it longer or maybe just move on to the next chapter. **

**Please send in suggestions on what else could've happened in this chapter or what could happen in the future! I really want to read your reviews! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of KWMS or anything :)**

* * *

_*Flashback__*****_

_Tora and Misaki were sitting on the far side of the bed, their backs facing the bathroom so they hadn't noticed Usui walking into the room. Misaki looked very nervous, never had she looked this way before._

_"You know he will be furious when he finds out!" Misaki whispered quietly, but just loud enough for Usui to hear as he leaned against the bathroom door frame, arms crossed._

_"Don't worry, I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows, or at least noticed something is up." Tora said as he leaned in to kiss her. Misaki blushed deeply._

_"Tora!" Misaki whispered urgently, "He could come out at any second!" Usui slipped into the bathroom and closed the door quickly before either of them noticed._

_"What the hell just happened?!" Usui said out loud._

**Usui POV**

I can hear them whispering again.

I wonder what they're talking about?

Why did he kiss her?

Why did Misaki not pull back?

What's going on?

All of these questions kept going around in my head as I tried to process what I just saw. Was me leaving just too much? Suddenly, a wave of anger rushed through me.

He _KISSED_ her!

Tora kissed _my_ Misaki! How dare he?! He knows that Misaki is _mine._ Wait..but is she still mine? I can't say anything, or else they'll know I saw them. What should I do? And where is Maki? Hmm..now that I realize it, I didn't see him in our room. So that means..Misaki and Tora are alone in there!

I walked into the room casually, slamming the door so that they'd realize I was in the room.

**Normal POV**

Usui walked into the room, slamming the bathroom door which made Tora and Misaki jump.

"Usui! Done already? That was fast!" Misaki said in a rush and she jumped up from the bed.

"Usui." Tora greeted him with a mischievous grin on his face and got up as well. He caught Misaki before she lost her balance.

"Tora." Usui said.

Misaki gave a quick worried glance at Tora, who looked at her with reassurance.

"Usui, if you don't mind, I need to speak with Misaki. _Privately._" Tora glared at Usui as he said it.

"Actually, I do mind. So, I hope you don't mind that I come with you." Usui shot back.

Misaki gave another worried glance at Tora. She looked like she was about to break down. Tora looked at her with the same expression. Usui didn't miss any of this.

"I-it's okay, To-Igarashi. We can do this another time." Misaki stuttered.

Tora noticed a bead of sweat go down Misakis forehead as she struggled to stay standing and pushed her down on to the bed. Misaki let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't force yourself, Misaki. Your foot won't get better if you do that." Tora scolded her.

Usui observed all of their movements, their facial expressions, how they reacted when their skin touched. Usui was getting more suspicious by the second and more questions with no answers popped into his head. There was only one thing he could do that would make him confirm or deny his suspicions.

**Usui POV**

I could tell something was up. Something wasn't right with the way he looked at her, and the way she looked at him. I recognized the fire in her eyes-filled with passion and love-when she looked at him because that's the way she would look at me. I felt the soft velvet texture of the little square box I had in my pocket. I knew I had to do this or else I'd be wondering the rest of my life.

I swiftly walked across the room to Misaki, took her hand in mine and kneeled down on one knee.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry for not being able to contact you, to hear your voice, for so long. I tried so hard to be able to talk to you. I know we're still young, but we can wait a few more years. I can wait a few more years. So, will you marry me?"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!**

**Please review and suggest things for the future! **


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the KWMS character or anything :)**

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_I swiftly walked across the room to Misaki, took her hand in mine and kneeled down on one knee._

_"Ayuzawa Misaki, I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry for not being able to contact you, to hear your voice, for so long. I tried so hard to be able to talk to you. I know we're still young, but we can wait a few more years. I can wait a few more years. So, will you marry me?"_

* * *

**Misaki POV**

No, no, no! No! This can't be happening, I can't do this. I can't make this decision. It's too soon! I haven't decided yet, I can't decide yet. I'm so confused. Tora, say something! Do something! I can't sit here forever without giving him the answer he's waiting for! Help me!

**Tora POV**

I knew this would happen soon. From the shocked and confused look on Misaki's face, I knew that she hadn't decided yet. That part of her heart still belongs to him. Usui looks very worried, has he actually suspected something? What am I saying? Of course he has! He's not a fool!

Wait, whats she doing?! Where is she going?!

"Misaki, wait!" I screamed. I looked over at Usui, still in the same position with a blank expression on his face, before running down the hall after Misaki.

**Usui POV**

I don't believe it. I'm not going to believe it, but I guess I have to. She ran. Out of the room, out of the hotel, out of my life, with Tora chasing after her.

_Tora._

I turned around and punched the wall, making a perfect round hole in it. "I'm messing everything up today!" I yelled.

* * *

I hope she finds the note I left her. The last goodbye from me.

**Normal POV**

"Misaki, wait! Stop running! Do you even know where you're going? Of course you don't, we're in _England_ for heavens sake!" Tora yelled after Misaki, who was a running a few yards ahead of him.

Misaki stopped running, out of breath, tears running down her cheeks, she sat down on a nearby bench and let Tora catch up to her. Tora sat down next to her and put his arm around her, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay, Misaki." Tora reassured her.

"Tora, I can't. I can't." Misaki whispered, so quietly, Tora barely caught what she was saying.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. Little did they know that Usui's taxi was passing them just as this happened. He ordered his driver to stop next to them and asked him to give Tora the velvet box. Tora looked up and stared at Usui through the window, and his face showed that he realized what Usui was doing. He was leaving, forever. Surrendering.

All of this happened in less than 10 seconds, when Misaki was crying into her hands. She had no idea what had just take place in front of her. The taxi, with Usui in it, left as quickly as it had came.

After 10 minutes of crying and comforting, Tora decided it was time to head back to the hotel.

"Come on Misaki, we need to start heading back before you catch a cold." Tora said. Misaki didn't move from her spot. "Fine, I'll just have to carry you, then." Tora knew something was wrong when she didn't protest. He carried her back to their room on his back while she cried into his shoulder, soaking his suit.

Usui had left the key outside of the room. Tora bent down to pick it up, unlocked the door and let Misaki down on the foot of the bed. She went into the bathroom to clean up a bit. She hurried out when Tora called her name. There was a note on the bed.

_To my beloved, Ayuzawa Misaki,_

_I love you, and will always love you forever. Thank you for all of the memories. Thank you for letting me open up a little. Most of all, thank you for letting me be happy for once. I don't want to interfere with your happiness, so by the time you see this, I will be gone. Don't worry, I will become the heir to the Walker family and you and Tora can be happy together. You won't be seeing me again, goodbye. _

_Usui Takumi_


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

**Sorry it's been a few weeks. I just couldn't think of what I wanted to happen next! I've been working on this part for like, a week and I still think it could've been better. Hope you enjoy anyways! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS!**

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_To my beloved, Ayuzawa Misaki,_

_I love you, and will always love you forever. Thank you for all of the memories. Thank you for letting me open up a little. Most of all, thank you for letting me be happy for once. I don't want to interfere with your happiness, so by the time you see this, I will be gone. Don't worry, I will become the heir to the Walker family and you and Tora can be happy together. You won't be seeing me again, goodbye._

_Usui Takumi_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"He..left?" Misaki forced the words out. It was hard to just think about it.

"I told you he's too smart to not notice something." Tora said.

The box felt like a thousand pounds in his pocket. He watched Misaki, the silent tears fall down her face. Suddenly, Misaki got up and knocked Tora to the bed, Misaki laying on top of him, her lips smashed against his.

"M-Misaki..!" Tora tried protesting when a moan escaped his lips.

"Tora..I don't have to choose anymore..I'm all yours now." Misaki mumbled.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, still kissing him with a fierce passion.

* * *

You can guess what happened next..

**Usui POV**

Hmm..I must've have forgotten those documents in Misaki's hotel room. I guess I can get it in the morning after she leaves.

Wait, I need those for that meeting at 8pm and its already 7:30!

"Cedrick! Start the car! We need to get to the hotel Misakis staying at!" I called to Gerard's butler with great urgency.

"Yes, master Usui." I heard Cedrick say as he walked to the door.

* * *

10 minutes later..

"Is there something you need to do?" Cedrick asked, "You seem very anxious to get there, but you looked depressed when you came back from seeing her."

"I forgot some very important documents in her hotel room and I'd rather not discuss my mood at the moment." I explained to Cedrick. "Now please drive faster. Leaving the papers there is already making me anxious, being late for the meeting is going to make me even more so DRIVE FASTER."

"Yes, master Usui."

* * *

5 minutes later..

Which room was she in, again? I feel silly to forget a thing like this. She must be asleep by now, it's been a long day. Tora must be up in his room, and Maki must've come back from wherever he was by now, too.

I pulled the spare key I had gotten from the front desk out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I walked in and looked around the room, trying to figure out where I put the papers when I noticed there were two figures in the bed hugging each other...naked.

**Misaki POV**

What's that noise? *creeaaak* Someone's trying to break in! What do I do? Should I fight the intruder? Should I just stay in bed and pretend to be asleep? Should I wake Tora up? Tora! I forgot that we..loved..last night..and sometime in the middle, the blanket was thrown carelessly on to the ground. The intruder is going to see! I guess I'll just pretend to be asleep and if something goes wrong I'll fight him!

I closed my eyes, keeping them open just enough so that I could see what he looked like. Plain white polo, denim jeans, spiky blonde hair, emerald green eyes. Usui! What the heck is he doing in my hotel room?!

Usui..

The man who proposed to me not even two hours ago. The man who left for my happiness. The man who just walked into his ex-cheating-girlfriend naked in bed with another guy.

Damn. I might as well have had tore his heart out and smashed it on hard cement.

But why is he here? How did he get in? Wow. Did I really ask myself that? He's Usui, the perverted outer space alien. He can do anything.

His face. He probably just realized what he walked into. What's he doing? He's coming closer..and he's standing next to me..leaning down..oh no.

All of the pain he's felt in the past few hours expressed in a single kiss. Then he broke it off, quickly picked up a folder of papers and left as if nothing had happened. Probably what he had come for. He hadn't come to see me one last time.

**Usui POV**

She was awake and I know it. Why she thinks I'm stupid enough to believe that she was in deep sleep, I don't know. I know she was perfectly aware to realize I was kissing her, and I could feel her longing for more when I stopped. But I can't get the image out of my head of them in bed together. His arm around her. She was positioned comfortably, as if it was natural and she was used to it. She would've never let me get that close to her without calling me a 'perverted outer space alien'.

What happened? I never imagined Misaki doing something like this. To me. To anyone. I can't say I wasn't afraid of this happening. The people I had watching Misaki, making sure she was safe, had said she spent a lot of time at Miyabigaoka, but why?

They said ever since I left she'd been going there almost weekly. I know nothing was going on while I was still there since I watched Misaki like a hawk, so why did she start going frequently from the start? Was something else going on? So many questions but not enough answers..

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE give me suggestions! Im having writers block and I want to keep writing for you guys but its difficult without any ideas. So yeah! Rate and review! And SUGGEST!**


	5. Chapter: 5 Reasons

**I'm not really sure what kind of direction I'm going in anymore..ToraxMisa or TakuxMisa? I have a feeling I know whose going to win already..**

**Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed! To whoever said I have a lot of mistakes, it would be kind of you if you'd point them out so I could fix them :) to those who don't like my story, let me remind you that NO ONE is forcing you to read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS!**

* * *

**Tora POV**

Ugh, my head hurts so badly..what happened last night? Suddenly all of the memories of last nice came rushing back.

Ohhh. _Right_, that's what happened. Looks like Misaki's waking up.

"Good morning Misa-chan.." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Good morning Tora." she said sleepily. "Tora!"

I tilted my head down to kiss her forehead which made her blush a crimson red.

"Tora..," she started, "he came last night."

There was only one person she could be talking about.

Usui.

"Did he do anything to you?" I immediately asked. "Wait, how do you know?"

"Physically harming, no. He just..kissed me."

"What?!" I yelled.

"Hold on! Let me explain! I heard someone coming in and I woke up. I thought it was a bad guy, but then I saw that it was just him. He saw..us..and he kissed me on my forehead but he thought I was asleep. Then, he picked up a folder of papers and left as if nothing happened."

I thought about that for a moment before I said, "It doesn't matter anymore. We should start packing, our flight leaves at 11:00."

* * *

At the airport...

**Misaki POV**

"Tora, how much longer before they start boarding?" I said as he reached for my hand. We were walking-no, running-towards our gate. Going through security took a lot longer than we thought it would.

"Thirty minutes. Don't worry, we'll make it, we have time. Look, it's right over there."

He pointed at a sign that said 'C5'. We hurried over and luckily found two seats.

"I'm so beat! We haven't sat down.." Tora stopped, staring at something. _Someone._

I looked over and held my breath. "Usui." I whispered.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Tora said, frustrated.

"Maybe he has work to do in Japan?" I reasoned.

"Yeah, maybe he just has some work to do." Tora said, but I know he was probably thinking something among the lines of _"My ass he has work to do!"._

"He's walking over here." I said quietly. I was afraid Tora would get angry again.

"Hmph." Was his only reply.

"Misaki, Tora." He greeted us with a nod.

"How about we have a talk, getting straight to the point, "We haven't been able to catch up with each other since I've been here." Tora said a little bit too cheerfully.

"Sure, I've been looking forwards to this talk." Usui said with the same level of fake cheerfulness.

"Let's go over here, so it's private." Tora started walking to the coffee shop.

* * *

**Usui POV**

I'm not surprised Tora wants to talk. There a lot to talk about, and Misaki probably told him about last night already.

"This ring," Tora pulled the velvet box out of his pocket,"why did you give it to me?"

"Do you not know how to use it? Here, let me show you." I took the box and went down on one knee next to Tora, getting laughs and giggles from the other customers.

"Get. Off. The. Ground." Tora said through clenched teeth. "That's not what I meant."

"I'm so _sorry,_" I said in a sarcastic voice,"I didn't know I had given something to you that you didn't know how to use. Though, you obviously know how to 'use' Misaki well, except I hadn't given her to you to use."

"When you left, she was a pretty new toy on the street. Every 'kid' wanted to play. Do you know what happens when you forget your toys at the park?" he paused. "_They get taken._"

"But I must thank you. She would have never come to Miyabigaoka if you never left your pretty toy." He started to get up.

I grabbed his wrist, pulling him back into his seat, "What was the reason of these weekly visits to your school I heard of?" I said quickly, afraid my mask would come off and show my real feelings at the moment.

He stopped and said "You, Usui. You were the reason." He started to get up again.

I let him go this time.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short, I know. I still hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and suggest different things! :D**


End file.
